Jeffrey Alexander Sterling
Jeffrey Alexander Sterling is a former CIA employee, who was indicted and subsequently arrested under the Espionage Act for allegedly revealing details about Operation Merlin to journalist James Risen. Education Sterling earned a political science degree at Millikin University in Decatur, Il, in 1989. In 1992, he graduated from the School of Law at Washington University in St. Louis. CIA employment Jeffrey Alexander Sterling joined the CIA on 14 May 1993, and in 1995 became Operations Officer in the Iran Task force of CIA's Near East and South Asia division. He held a Top Secret security clearance and had access to Sensitive Compartmented Information, including classified cables, CIA informants and operations. After training in Persian in 1997 he was sent first to Bonn, Germany, and two years later to New York City to recruit Iranian nationals as agents for the CIA, as part of a secret intelligence operation related to the weapons capabilities of Iran. In April 2000, Sterling filed a complaint about racial discrimination practices by CIA management with CIA's Equal Employment Office. The CIA subsequently revoked Sterling's authorization to receive or possess classified documents concerning the secret operation, and placed him on administrative leave in March 2001. After the failure of two settlement attempts, his contract with the CIA was terminated on 31 January 2002. Equal Employment law suit Sterling's law suit accusing CIA officials of racial discrimination was dismissed by the judge invoking the State secrets privilege, as the litigation would have required the disclosure of classified information. The 4th U.S. Circuit Court of Appeals upheld the dismissal, ruling in 2005 that “there is no way for Sterling to prove employment discrimination without exposing at least some classified details of the covert employment that gives context to his claim.” Indictment and arrest under the Espionage Act Between 2002 and 2004 the U.S. federal government intercepted several interstate emails to and from Sterling, which were "(...) routed through a server located in the Eastern District of Virginia (...)". The authorities also traced telephone calls between Sterling and - according to a senior government official - the journalist and book author James Risen. In the intercepted communications Sterling allegedly revealed national defense information to an unauthorized person. On 22 Dec 2010, U.S. attorney Neil H. MacBride filed an indictment against Jeffrey Alexander Sterling on the Unlawful Retention and Unauthorized Disclosure of National Defense Information, Mail Fraud, Unauthorized Conveyance of Government Property, and Obstruction of Justice. Sterling was arrested on 6 January 2011. Sterling became the fifth individual in the history of the United States who has been charged under the Espionage Act with mishandling national defense information. In a hearing at the U.S. District Court on 14 Jan 2011, Sterling's defense attorney Edward MacMahon entered a not guilty plea. MacMahon reported to the court that he was still waiting for clearance to discuss the case in detail with his client. Awards Sterling earned a national 2010 Anti-Fraud Award from the Blue Cross Blue Shield Association for helping break up a Medicare fraud ring, leading to estimated recoveries and savings of US$ 32 million. See also * Nuclear program of Iran * Thomas Andrews Drake (NSA whistleblower prosecuted under Espionage Act, 2010) * Stephen Jin-Woo Kim (State Department contractor prosecuted under Espionage Act, 2010) * Chilling Effect References External links *Sterling vs. Tenet, CIA, United States District Court, Southern District of New York, 2001 *JEFFREY ALEXANDER STERLING, Plaintiff-Appellant, v. GEORGE TENET, Director, Central Intelligence Agency, UNITED STATES COURT OF APPEALS FOR THE FOURTH CIRCUIT, 2005 *Fallout: The true story of CIA's Secret War on Nuclear Trafficking, book review on NPR *DEFENDANT’S OPPOSITION TO GOVERNMENT’S MOTION FOR PRETRIAL DETENTION Case 1:10-cr-00485-LMB Document 17 Filed 01/21/11 *USA v. Jeffrey Alexander Sterling: Selected Case Files fas.org Category:American whistleblowers Category:People of the Central Intelligence Agency Category:Living people